


quiet blue

by monffee



Category: CNBLUE (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: people call her beautiful, and she’s afraid of herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically nothing, only a random event / written on january 11th, 2013

minhyuk dreams of an angel that sings him the song of the stars sweetly in every night, and he'll wake up with a litle bit of tears in his eyes. big boy don’t cry, he soothes himself.

 

soojung writes a poem and speaks melody. sadly, there’s no one can hear it. she’s the girl who always hide in her grandfather’s little bakery. she scares people with her angelic face, make stranger freezes with her bright smile. people call her beautiful, and she’s afraid of herself.

 

 

+

 

  
that tall man in an high-school uniform has been standing in front of the glass door for almost five minutes. he was hesitant to get into because once he make a step into the bakery, he'll surely feel nauseating and his eyes will be blinded by someone's sparkle behind an ancient cash register. he shook his head slightly, then get himself into the bakery.

 

he needs to see her. he has to see his self-claimed angel.

 

soojung stops wiping the table when the doorbell sounded. before she manages to turns her body around she could hears that voice; that soothing low voice that make her stunned for a moment. "excuse me.." says minhyuk. she tries to catch her breath and finally able to turns her body around; gives the good looking man a slight bow and a small smile before runs shyly to the cash register.

 

minhyuk gulps at this walking perfection before his eyes. she’s pretty today as well, he thoughts to himself. he clears his throat and picks about four pieces of cookies. he noticed soojung's red face when he asks her for a glass of milk. "thank you, soojung-sshi." the girl’s eyes widened a bit while minhyuk curses himself up and down mentally. that sinfully sweet name just rolled out of his tongue without him even realizes it. he dozes out of the bakery out of shame after that, leaves soojung with her shy smile alone.

 

 _‘please come back again tomorrow, minhyuk-sshi!’_ her heart says so.


End file.
